Tomatoes For the Soul
by SasukeLovesYourTomatoes
Summary: A ripe romance that have transcended through time and feelings that have blossomed and grown to epic proportions. This tale is to demonstrate the true meaning of friendship and love and redemption of the soul.


Disclaimoar: You shall not pass

Today was a day like every other. Sasuke wanted to buy tomatoes so he went to the grocery story. Then he saw a beautiful pink haried grocer putting out that vegetable (OH WAIT I MEANT FRUIT LOL)-fruit.

Excuse me, miss. Those are some ripe tomatoes you got there.

Sassy Sakura rolled her cucumber cabbagey eyes.

And yo dick is lookin fine too. NOT!

Sausagekay rolls his onyx eyes that are devoid of any emotion exception when he talks to his momma. Except his moms are all dead. (Both his moms are dead LOL Get it?)

I meant the actual fruit loser. So annoying.

Saskuse flipped his hair. Sakurama blushed cherry blossom pink that even rivaled Hinata's face.

Sakura turns to face him and flips her long luscious rose colored mane and it hit Sausuke in the facec.

Sasuke smelled the strong but subtle scent of cherry sandlewood and fresh garlends of fresh herbs.

You are the one that's annoying. Chicken Butt Head!

She picks up the rest of the tomatoes in the crate and turns to leave in a huf (someone just threw a bitch fit). But she slips on a rotten banana that she refused to pick up earlier because she was being sassy.

The tomatoes flew through the air really high and really fast. Sasukes eyes widen.

With his lightning speed he caught all the tomatoes like Spiderman in the first movie or the Flash or Superman. He's really fast. Or Sonic. He kinda looks like Sonic.

Oh and he also catches Sakura buy her slender slim sexy waste that fit perfectly in his palm.

Sakura closes her eyes waiting to hit the ground but she realizes that something caught her. She felt a broad strong firm masculing scandlewood scented around her sensual waist line. She lifted her long mascara infused eyelashed to see that it was Saussuke who caught her.

She stared longingly into his dark mysterious eyez and felt as if she were looking into his soul. She was paralyzed. He was too but about her eyes.

She suddenly realizes the situation and shoves him away yelling and flailing and stuttering.

"WHA-!? G-GE-GET! YER FILFTHY MAN HANDS OFF A ME!"

She bellowed

Sasuke teetered backwards in surprise and from the push of her chakra infused palms.

Droppong the tomatoes that he just caught in his hand he bellowed back.

"You were the annoying one. And you're a clutz pinkie."

"My names not pinkie" she retorts "It's Sakuma!"

"Satora – Sakumo! I don't care" Sasuke said emoly. He turns around passively and begins walking away stoically. He steps on a tomatoe purposefully and says  
"Clean up on isle 4." He chuckles.

"This is Isle 8." She says back but it is in vain for he has already left.

She begins mopping the floor.

~Scene Change~

"OF FUCK! I forget my tomatoes!" Yelled Sauske frustratedally upon walking into his apartment. He turns to go back to the same market with the same irritating pink haired vixen. He gets to the parking lot and see a woman bending over next to a car. Her ripe sumptuous ass in the air seems very familiar.

He smirks sexily and decides to approach her.

"Hey girl. Nice ass. Lookin good. Wanna feel dat up. Can't wait to take a ride."

The girl shoots upward and glares harshely with her emerald irises.

Sasuke froze upon making a mistake. And Uchihas never make mistakes.

As he realized that the ass of the butt belonged to the pinkie in the market.

Who do you think you are? Running aroung leaving scars? She sings abruptly.

He steps back in shock and appaulledness. He then proceeds to check her out.

She has long luscious pink locks that reach all the way past her butt and is wavy. She has an ample bossom that is not too big but not too small. Just right. His eyes then tracesd down to her hips that were big enough to give him Uchiha babies. The perfect baby machine. She was wearing a tight tank top that revealed her nipples and the short shorts she wore left nothing to the imagination.

I just want some tomatoes.

Well…we're closed. He looks down dejectedly and walks away hanging his head in shame.

Wait! I have some if you want em. She offers. He looks up and notices her boobs jiggle as she walks closer to him.

They walk down the sidewalk towards her apartment and realizes that he knows where they are.

His apartment complex. He side glances at her boobs still as they walk. They're very plump he thinks. I bet they 're soft. Like tomatoes. Or not. Like tomatoes.. I really want those tomatoes.

They make it to her apartment and she tells him to wait outside.

Sasuke follows her inside her apartment and she doesn't notice. He walks around her living room and looked at the pictures that she had hanging and placed on the mantle. One was of her as a kid and she was standing next to a little Naruto and little him. He picks it up and stares incredulously at it.

What are you looking at!? What are you doing in here? Put that down!

Sakura yells viciously at him while walking into the room with a bag of apples

He drops the picture in his shock but creates a shadow clone and the shadow clone catches the picture before it could hit the ground.

After taking the picture from the clone he murderously stabbed the clone in the throat making it puff into logs. The logs were left on the floar.

She looks at the logs then her picture so she snatches the picture back and places it back on the mantle.

Don't touch that. Ever. She whispers disheartedly and looks anywhere but at him.

Why am I in that picture? Do I know you? Sasueks looks startled and alarmed.

You really don't remember anything do you? She sadly gazes into his eyes longingly.

A sudden headache overcomes his head. And he grabs at it yanking on his hair. The pain is so intencse. He is blinded by the pain and can't think straight.

Suddenly the pain stops and he remembers everything and looks at Sakura.

Now I remember what I was going to do.

He grabs her boob and she shrieks in excitement and in pain.

"ARRRGGH!" (Get it she a pirate!)

What are you doing!? She blushes and squirms under his touch of manliness.

I know you Sakur…e I'm here to take what I want. And what an Uchiha wants he gets." He licks her earlobe. And summons snakes to bind her arms and legs. He teleports her to her room and throws her on the bed.

He then proceeds to rape her. She enjoyed it.

After they lay on the bed and she lovingly strokes his muscular arm and kisses his bicep.

I love you, Sasuke.

Me too.


End file.
